Knights' Battle
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The patron does not currently have any new instructions. Magda can have a walk at the Daily Senate Gathering. Objective Talk to Barbalius and Hugh at the Daily Senate Gathering. Rewards EXP +25 000 Diamonds +50 Bat Long Gloves x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Hugh entitled "A Serious Statement" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I'm sorry if you were frightened by what happened this afternoon. The honor of the Olineaux is not to be vilified, and the Knights' reputation is the most precious. This is very serious. I just made a decision that any righteous knight would make. Asking you to be a witness is not a helpless move under the urgency. I believe you will make the fairest judgement according to the final result, because you are...not like those people. I believe my own judgement. Please don't let me down. Well! That's it! See you again! - Hugh Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Lady Ellenstein, your lunch is ready, would you......? Magda: Now, please. Where is mom? Maid: Madam is out, and she asked me to give this to you. Magda: An invitation? (Taking it over) Maid: Her Lady said the patron doesn't have any new orders at the moment... If you feel bored at home, attend this ball. Magda: This is the Senate's routine gathering? Okay. I'll go to this ball. Is my dress ready? Maid: Yes, I've ironed it for you. Story Chat 2 Magda: Just a routine gathering of the Senate... But so many big figures have attended... Gonzalo: I heard you recently... Shall we chat over there? Alan: Sure! Nyx: Barbara, I have a secret to share with you... Barbara: Ah? Please, you must tell me every details of it...... ?: Make way, everybody! Magda: Hmm? That man walks so fast! ?: Stop! Hugh: Ah-yah! Got you! Barbalius: *cough* Lord Hugh... Could you show some respect to me? Maybe we can handle this in a more friendly way? Hugh: No! Barbalius: Hmm? Hugh: You should be expecting this after what you've said! Magda: (What did Mr. Barbalius say?) Hugh: The Amber Knights are inferior than the Knights of the Red Top? The Olineaux Family has decayed and fallen behind? Ha! You have balls! Barbalius: Ah-ha-hah... That was merely... Hugh: I've decided. In the name of the knights, we shall fight to death! Barbalius: Ah? Hugh: You dare not? Humph! I knew the Knights of the Red Top are all talkers, incapable and cowardly! Barbalius: ... Magda: (So scary......) Hugh: How can you call yourself an elite of Red Top Knights? You are merely a coward in shining suits, daring not even to hold his sword-- Barbalius: ... Hugh: Given Grand Duke Lionheart a chance, he would definitely not send such a wimp-- Barbalius: Enough. Hugh: ? Barbalius: Grab your sword! Three days later, let us duel! The one who loses shall admit to all nobles in Finsel that the kngiht regiment of his opponent is superior! Magda: (I've never seen Mr. Barbalius act so serious..) Hugh: Great! I'll pick the location! Barbalius: Then, Lady Ellenstein, please be our witness! Magda: Hmm? Hugh: (Nodded in a solemn manner) I agree. Magda: Err... Emm... Hugh: Lady Ellenstein, do you think it is just a normal duel? We both bet the honor of our Knight Regiment on it! (Leave) Barbalius: Yes. Please do attend as you promised. Farewell, Lady Ellenstein. (Salute) Magda: (It-- it is so weird......) (How did Hugh find out what Barablius said? The intelligence is shared between the duke and I...) I don't understand this... I need to talk with mom. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, I've heard all of it. It's the first time something like this haapen to you. Are you frightened? Magda: Not really... But is it proper for Lord Hugh and Mr. Barbalius to have a duel? I don't know much about politics but the Amber Knights and the Red Top Knights... And Finsel and the Lionheart Kingdom... Eliza: I thought it was a good thing that you are not into politics... However, it seems like... Magda: Mom, what do you mean? Eliza: No... Nothing. Go to sleep. I think tomorrow will be a busy day for you. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3